


Bull in a China Shop

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: Dorian has Opinions about tea sets.





	Bull in a China Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



"It's _dainty_ ," Dorian said. Perhaps it was the contrast between the tiny teacup and Bull's hand, but there was no other word for it.

"Yup," Bull agreed, sounding far too happy about it. "I think I'm getting this set."

"Of course not. You'll break it instantly. Or your friends will."

Bull didn't even try to hide his grin, the smug bastard.

"I thought you didn't care about this tea set that I'm definitely buying just for myself and is not in any way a joint decision."

"Yes, well," Dorian huffed, "it's not my fault your taste is terrible, is it?"

**Author's Note:**

> I almost decided against this title but then I thought, hey, Bull would laugh.


End file.
